


Just Stay There

by bear_bubs88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Dark, Love, M/M, Mental, Psycho, Short Story, Star-crossed, Tragedy, husband, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear_bubs88/pseuds/bear_bubs88
Summary: Being left alone in Baekhyun's own thoughts is actually pretty quite dangerous.





	1. x

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short chapters!! Please bear with it, it'll make sense at the end. ☺️
> 
> ALL CHAPTERS ARE IN BAEKHYUN'S POV

 

**"Chanyeol, just stay there!"**


	2. o n e

 

_I miss you Chanyeol._   
_I feel so lonely here._   
_I don't understand why I have to be here? I just want to see you again._

_I don't like it here and why are they looking at me like that?_   
_I feel so alone right now but good thing I have them to talk to even though they are so ruthless._


	3. t w o

 

_They told me a lot of bullshits but I don't believe them though._   
_Why would I believe them right?_   
_They are always like that._

_Chanyeol I really want them to just stop but they won't listen to me._


	4. t h r e e

 

_I hope you can visit me here but I know you can't._   
_I told you that you have to stay there. You'll be safe there, I'm just protecting you._   
_I'll find a way, I promise you didn't I?_


	5. f o u r

 

_Chanyeol, darling please don't be mad at me, I'll be coming back for you._   
_Just as soon as I get out of here._


	6. f i v e

 

_I'm not deranged right? Why am I locked up in an asylum?_   
_They said I'm sick in the head though?_   
_I don't get it? I'm perfectly fine!_

_We're perfectly fine together but then you started getting angry and scared at me._   
_Why? Chanyeol why?_


	7. s i x

 

_Chanyeol, my lovely husband you are my whole world. You know that right?_   
_I'm sorry I don't like us fighting but they said they are taking you away from me! I have to protect you darling._


	8. s e v e n

 

_They told me a lot of twisted things that they will do to you._   
_They are so crazy, I'm so scared._   
_I wish they would just leave me alone._


	9. e i g h t

 

_I'm sorry that if sometimes I'm not talking, its just so loud in my head._   
_I can't make the shut up._   
_The voices are mad and they are always shouting at me._   
_They don't like you but I love you so, so much._


	10. n i n e

 

_So just stay there okay? I'll be back for you just like how I promised you even though you got mad at me and I'm sorry that I made you cry but they are coming to get you and I have to do something to protect you._

_You know I will always protect you no matter what right?_


	11. t e n

 

_I explained everything to you didn't I Chanyeol? Then why won't you stop yelling at me that night?_   
_I know its hard and I know that you're probably scared but please darling, don't be._

_Trust me it's okay, it's for you're own safety._   
_Just a little more time. Just relax there, my love._   
_I'll be back home soon, I know you're waiting for me._


	12. e l e v e n

 

_Chanyeol, just stay there!_


	13. t w e l v e

 

**Six feet under our house**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- e x p l a n a t i o n -
> 
>  
> 
> For those who got confused well Baekhyun is schizo and the voices in his head told him that they will hurt his husband so his fucked up mind thought he's protecting Chanyeol by burying him alive under their house so the voices won't get / find him like he's just hiding him from them and he'll come back for Chanyeol when its safe for him so yeah in the end he got caught and sent to a mental institution but still didn't realized that he actually killed Chanyeol.
> 
> That's about it lol hope you enjoyed reading Just stay there and please let me know your thoughts for this story.
> 
> _____thank you


End file.
